


Loves is Brewing Among us

by Tsalty_shima



Series: Haikyuu YouTube Au [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Among Us, FTM Kozume Kenma, M/M, Trans Character, Trans Kozume Kenma, Trans Male Character, Transphobia, YouTube, Youtuber AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:20:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28201500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsalty_shima/pseuds/Tsalty_shima
Summary: Kenma Kozume is a famous YouTube gamer who only ever collaborated with his two other friends Akaashi and Hinata. What will happen when Hinata convinces him to play among us with some new people? Maybe he falls in love with one.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: Haikyuu YouTube Au [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2065914
Comments: 6
Kudos: 46





	1. Marinating an Over Grown Rooster

**Author's Note:**

> So I have a few things to say. This is going to be a multi chapter fic that I hope to become a part of a bigger series later on. I’m not sure how many chapters this story will be since I don’t have it completely planned out. I also don’t know how often I will be able to upload, but I hope this doesn’t stop you from reading. Anyways thank you all for clicking on my story I hope you enjoy.

Kenma was having a little issue. Kenma had quite enjoyed among us and making among us videos, but it had been two weeks in and he realized playing in public lobbies kind of sucked and didn't make up for the best content. 

Then he resolved it for a little by adding in Hinata and Akaashi to play with him but they were still playing in public lobbies so it wasn't the best. 

"I have an idea we can ask other youtubers to play with us! I mean it shouldn't be too hard to find someone since basically everyone is playing among us at the moment." 

Kenma groans hearing the one thing he didn't really want to resort to. 

"Come on I know you don't do well with new people and all but this would be good. Plus you can maybe actually make other friends besides Akaashi and I. Oh and I'll find all the people my self so you won't even have to worry about it!" 

Hinata wasn't wrong and he knew that. He wasn't good with new people and often avoided collaborating with anyone. The only other people to ever be on his channel were, Hinata, and Akaashi. But he knew that it would be good to play with other youtubers. It would be good in the fact that he can get more exposure from other viewers and it could make some really good content. 

Kenma sighs and says, "fine but if this goes badly I'm blaming it all on you."

Kenma was quite nervous thinking about the upcoming video. As much as he trusted Hinata he knew Hinata had been known for becoming friends with literally anyone so Kenma was scared it was going to be people who were way too much for Kenma. 

———————————————————————————

ApplePi has uploaded a new video titled: 

Marinating an Over Grown Rooster | Among us 

1 hour ago 53k views 

The video started out with Kenma saying, "Hello everyone today we are playing among us again except it's going to be a little different. Hinata has invited some other YouTubers to play with us. I have no idea who but I guess I'm going to find out soon enough."

He then joins the game and opens to see 8 other characters on the screen. 

"Kenma perfect timing. Now that everyone's here I'll introduce you all since I know everyone. First I'll start with my friends so Kenma who just came is from The Channel ApplePi and he does gaming. Then Akaashi has a singing channel called Akaashi Keiji. Say hi guys." 

"Hi" both of the boys say in a monotone voice. 

"As enthusiastic as ever you two" Hinata says with a laugh, "ok and then the guests we have the most liked friend group on YouTube at the moment. Want to introduce yourselves to my friends and some our viewers who may not know who you are?" 

"Well I'm Kuroo from The Black Cat's Vlogs and these are my friends Bokuto or The Owl's Nest, then Oi-"

Kuroo gets cut off by a new voice saying, "I'm Oikawa Tooru and that's also my channels name." 

"I'm rolling my eyes at your dramatic ass now so you know" Kuroo says. 

"Well I had to make sure you didn't butcher my grand entrance." 

"How the fuck is this a grand entrance you know what I'm" he sighs, "I'll just move on. So we also have Makki and Mattsun and their channel name is also their names. Then last we have Daichi but he doesn't have a channel so that's it." 

"Ok well we're glad to be getting this chance to play with you so let's get started" Hinata says to which Kenma hums too. 

As the game starts and they all mute themselves Kenma says to his mic, "well that was a long introduction."

Then the screen flashes red and says imposter. Next to him is a black among us character. 

"Ooo imposter with Akaashi, looks like we are starting off good already." 

All the players go to move out of drop shift when Makki suddenly goes up to keys. 

"Wait what is he doing" Kenma says confused, "they don't have keys." 

If you could see the youtubers face it would be scrunched up in confusion. 

Kenma goes off to electrical and fakes wiring making sure to check first and see that they have wiring. Then the button goes off. 

Kenma sighs, "Hinata the game just started why are we buttoning." 

"Makki faked keys when none of us have that," Hinata says with determination thinking that he for sure got the imposter. 

"Oh ignore Makki, he likes to troll a lot in the game" Mattsun says. 

"You say that like you don't also like to troll in the game" Makki says back. 

"Shhh no exposing me babe." 

"Hmm but how don't we know that he is imposter and you aren't just sticking up for him Mattsun," Hinata accuses.

"No Hinata he messes around like that a lot, he always fakes when we play with him," Kuroo says. 

"Oh" Hinata says defeated, "well then this meeting was for nothing. Well let's skip."

Everyone skips and Kenma says, "I love how Shoyo susses the littlest thing cause then I can often use him as third imposter. Well actually sometimes he susses me for little things so I guess it isn't always that great." 

Kenma goes into weapons and fakes asteroids with Kuroo. 

"Hmm I was actually thinking of marinating someone since these are newer players. I know Akaashi kills quite fast so it shouldn't be a problem if I don't kill. Guess I'll marinate Kuroo? That's his name right?" 

Kenma follows him to go into Office but when he sees Hinata at water wheels he goes back when Kuroo goes to wires and he kills Hinata. Kenma laughs as he hears Hinata scream from the other room. He then goes back up and stays with Kuroo. They both go to do the card swipe seeing Daichi go off vitals to head down to admin. 

In the video you can hear someone run in and slap Kenma. "I hate you Kenma you always kill me so early" Shoyo whines.

Kenma laughs very hard as Hinata continues to hit him and when he finally can breath he says,"This will be bad if he finds your body now. He'll accuse us since we just came in." 

"Good I hope he does find it!" 

Even after all that Kuroo is still on card swipe. 

Kenma chuckles, "wow how is he taking so long it's such an easy task." 

After Kenma says that the screen flashes with the report screen showing limes dead body. 

As the meeting shows how many are dead Bokuto says, "oh my gosh three are dead already!" 

"Wow is someone so lonely that they have to take it out on the couple," Kuroo says. 

"I have some information," Daichi speaks up, "so yellow just died not too long ago because I was on vitals a few seconds ago and only Orange and Lime were dead. Also can I get everyone's locations now?" 

"Wait can we hear where the body is first?" Kenma asks. 

"Oh yeah this is on telescope" Oikawa says. 

"Ok where is everyone?" Daichi asks. 

"Card swipe" Kuroo says. 

"Wait your still there? You've been there for a really long time Kuroo" Daichi says. 

Kuroo sighs, "yeah I messed up on the card swipe like ten times." 

Oikawa speaks up very quickly, "it's Kuroo no way he would take that long." 

"What the fuck Oikawa leave me alone card swipe's hard." 

"Ten times no fucking way you are definitely imposter" Oikawa accuses. 

"We'll see you could have gotten away with accusing me if I hadn't been with Kenma the entire time. Right Kenma?" 

"Yeah we have been together the entire round." 

"Ok well then it's both of you and you are sticking up for each other" Oikawa says.

"Actually I don't think it was them because I was on admin and the only way for them to have killed yellow would be if he came in the vitals room but there has only been two dots in vitals the entire time I've been on" Daichi says.

"Yeah I think it's you Oikawa you love to accuse others when you're imposter and you also love killing Makki and Mattsun" Kuroo suggests. 

"Kuroo why the fuck would I self report you know I don't self report!"

"I don't know, why don't you tell us why you did?" Kuroo says.

"Ugh you know what Kuroo suck my ass you over grown fucking rooster" Oikawa screams into the mic. 

The Bokuto and Daichi chuckle at Oikawa's out burst while Akaashi and Kenma stay quite not getting what he meant by over grown rooster. 

"Iwa-Chan wouldn't like that Oikawa" Kuroo snickers. 

"Over grown rooster?" Kenma asks. 

"He's talking about Kuroo's hair it kind of looks like a rooster" Bokuto says while laughing. 

"Well anyways Kenma and I know that we are both clear. I also trust Daichi since he gave so much information. I'm not sure about the other two but I'm pretty sure Oikawa is Imposter here" Kuroo says. 

"I don't think it was Akaashi he kills quite slow and there have been three kills. I trust Kuroo though so I will vote Oikawa" Kenma says and votes Oikawa with 20 seconds left of the meeting. 

Kuroo then votes Oikawa too and Bokuto says, "well I'm going to vote with my bro. What about you Akaashi?" 

"Oh I'll vote Oikawa too Bokuto-San." 

"Well fuck you guys cause you're losing!" Oikawa says. 

"Well you're already going to be voted out Oikawa so stop complaining" Daichi says. 

Oikawa huffs annoyed as his character gets thrown into the lava. 

As the screen shows them back at the office Kenma says, "wow I didn't think that would work out so well." 

After 18 seconds Kenma presses the reactor sabotage with just 4.5 second left of his cool down. Kuroo and him walk up and only get to comms when Kenma snaps Kuroo's neck.

The video then shows Kuroo's reaction as his eyes widen in shock when he sees that Kenma is the one who kills him. "Nooo Kenma!" Kuroo shouts and throws his head back as if he's in pain. As the screen shows up and shows that Akaashi and Kenma won Kuroo says, "Kenma I trusted you! How did you kill when I was around." 

"Kuroo I'm so mad at you he killed me by admin at the water wheel and you never knew! I was literally only a bit below you!" Hinata whines. 

"Kenma and I know we're safe," Oikawa says in a mocking tone, "wow you guys fucking voted me out and let the two win who barely even said anything. Literally Akaashi only spoke up once." 

Akaashi laughs softly and says, "good job Kenma." 

"No good job to you Akaashi killing on cool down like that." 

"Wow Kuroo you got marinated" Daichi says. 

"I know I'm shocked" Kuroo says distraught. 

"You deserve it for marinating me my first game" Bokuto says defensively. 

As someone laughs the video cuts off to Kenma's outro of an animated calico cat eating apple pie while below it says to like and subscribe. 

Kenma's Left PinkyToe 10 minutes ago 

Omg this is amazing I never thought that my two favorite YouTube friend groups would end up making a video together! We definitely need more among us videos with you guys! 

210 likes 

Kenma's Left Pinky Toe 40 minutes ago 

I loved this video but I hate how quite both Akaashi and Kenma are it sucks to see them like this. 

21 likes 

Show Replies 

Kuroo's Rooster hair 1 minute ago 

I understand what you mean but it's probably just because this is their first time talking to them. Kenma has said before that he struggles talking to new people.

101 likes


	2. Welcome Back Fellow Kitty Cats

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I actually wanted to post this before Christmas because of things that go down in the chapter but I seem still never get writing done when I want to. So here’s a little late Christmas present to @yoOhOo_tOBio_cHan and Amy who commented about waiting for a new one.

The Black Cat's Vlogs 2 hours ago

"I marinated an over grown rooster," seriously you just had to name this that. How could you betray me a second time Kenma😔. Anyways I had a very fun time playing with you! (Even if you betrayed me) We should all definitely do this again. 

20,000 likes 

While scrolling through his comments like he did every video, because he likes looking at what his fans say, he discovered this comment. Kenma had looked at the familiar names's comment like it was some foreign object. If he was being honest he didn't expect the playing with other youtubers to go well and even though he quite enjoyed it he wasn't expecting anyone from that group to say they should play again. 

After looking at it for a while Kenma had decided to click on Kuroo's channel and see what it was like. He clicked on the first one titled, "Thick thighs, annoying roommates, and a troublesome cat" Kenma was a simple guy he sees the work cat he clicks. 

The video started out with animation of of a black cat sitting next to test that said the black cat's Vlogs with him just licking his paw. Then it switched to a shot of Kuroo smiling at his camera saying, "Hello and welcome back fellow kitty cats!" 

Kenma's nose scrunches in disgust at the intro. "What a dork" Kenma thought. 

"Kuroo please change your intro it's stupid as fuck" Oikawa says. 

Kuroo puts a hand over his a puts on a offended look, "how could you say that my intro is iconic." 

"Yeah Oikawa his viewers love it!" Bokuto says backing his bro up. 

"More like they just like making fun of you" Oikawa says. 

Kenma then sees a guy who he assumes is Daichi give them a scary face and say, "it's 6 in the fucking morning can you guys please shut the fuck. Why do you guys always have to be so fucking loud goddamn." 

Kenma is kind of shocked not thinking that Daichi would be so scary when he gets angry. 

The video then cuts to a time lapse of the four of them working out. Which then ends showing all the boys posing in front of a mirror. 

Kenma realizes that Kuroo is quite attractive but he tries to ignore that thought. 

Kuroo turns to Bokuto and says, "look at you bro you're hot as fuck bro!" 

"No look at you bro those thighs make me weak as fuck" Bokuto says dramatically pointing to Kuroo's thighs. 

"My thighs? Bo have you see your's they're beefy as fuck, and don't even get me started on your as!. You have a very good looking ass." 

"Ok ok but like look at your arms bro like you're sexy as fuck!" 

"You know who's arms are amazing Iwa-Chan's" Oikawa looks off like he's daydreaming. 

Daichi laughs, "ignoring what Oikawa said I think that was the most gayest but also straight thing you two have done." 

Kuroo and Bokuto look confused for a second before Oikawa speaks up, "oh my god you're so right. It's always the homies who be saying the gayest shit too each other." 

Kuroo's eyes light up in recognition, "yeah, yeah, yeah, and it's always the homophobic ones that be doing it too. Like they go on about hating gays so much but I swear they always are acting ten times gayer then us."

"So he's gay?" Kenma thinks to himself. 

After a little more joking they then soon leave the gym and start walking. 

As they keep walking Bokuto pouts and says, "do we really have to go to the library and study." 

"Look Bo be happy I'm even helping you cause I love you bro but it's very hard helping you academically" Kuroo says. 

The camera then cuts to the four with two new people who Kenma assumes is Makki and Mattsun. Though they said they were studying the video showed that didn't go very well. Makki and Mattsun decided to fuck with Oikawa every chance they get and making him snap multiple times. Then there was Bokuto who got distracted by basically everything especially Makki and Mattsun's mischief. 

There was also Kuroo and Daichi who seemed very unamused and scolded the man babies very often. 

Except then the last straw kicked in. Oikawa had got up to get a new book he needed when Mattsun had tripped him. Makki and Mattsun started laughing their asses off which had made Oikawa very angry. So he decided to chase the two in the library ultimately ending with the six of them being kicked out.

As they get out Kuroo and Daichi turn around to look at the three and give them hard glares. 

Kuroo is the first one to speak up, "can we ever go anywhere without the four of you causing some kind of trouble." 

Daichi rolls his eyes, "Kuroo you act like you don't engage in the shenanigans half of the time too." 

"Shhhh Daichi let me lecture them I never get too." 

Daichi rolls his eyes but let's Kuroo continue, "like seriously it's always you two messing with Oikawa and Oikawa becoming a whiny bitch."

"Hey-" Oikawa tries to say.

"No Oikawa I'm still speaking. All your messing around was distracting Bo when he really needed help studying and not to begin with the fact that you guys were the ones who wanted to have a group study then you guys ruin it." 

Daichi nods in approval, "that was a good lecture Kuroo hm I may have to make you do the lecturing more often it's really tiring." 

"I'm sorry." Bokuto says. 

"Hey don't be sorry Bo you didn't do anything wrong they were the ones who were distracting you. Now we need to think of a punishment for you three," Kuroo says with a hand of his chin like he's thinking hard. 

"Oikawa, makki, and Mattsun have to do the houses chores for a whole week." 

"What I don't even live with you guys!" 

"Hm Oikawa is the only one that doesn't live with them out of the group," Kenma thinks. 

After some more complaining the group decides to head back home with Oikawa splitting off to go to where he lives. 

They enter the house and the camera pans to a Christmas tree on the floor with broken ornaments all around. 

"What. The. Fuck." Daichi says as it shows everyone shocked and confused. 

Then Daichi spins his head to Kuroo with a deadly glare, "Kuroo your fucking cat!" 

It pauses then and shows Kuroo saying, "so yeah if you've watched my other Vlogs you would know I've been quite busy lately and not been able to give my cat, Cheese, much attention. So you know she decided to take it out on the Christmas tree. 

Kenma laughed but also felt the pain of a cat messing with the Christmas tree though his cat had never gone as far to knock over the tree. Then he realized that he said the cats name is cheese and just sat in confusion as to why someone would name their cat cheese. 

"Well if you guys know ways to keep your cat out of your tree I would greatly appreciate it if you could comment how."

Then it cuts back to Kuroo standing in front of the Christmas tree. 

"Well that's going to be all for to day Kitty Cats. I'm going to need to fix this all up before Daichi kills me cause you know he's quite close to doing that." 

It shows his intro and Kenma decides to look at the comments. 

Oikawa Tooru 1 day ago 

Ha this is what you all get for forcing me to do your chores😌😋. 

40,000 likes 

Kenma decides that he'll comment too, because maybe making a new friend isn't so bad. 

ApplePi 1 minute ago 

If you put foil and orange peels at the bottom of your Christmas tree her shouldn't bother it anymore. That's what I do with my cat. 

He doesn't stop there with commenting either cause he decides, after watching a few of Kuroo's videos, that he would like to make more videos with him 

The Black Cat's Vlogs 2 hours ago

"I marinated an over grown rooster," seriously you just had to name this that. How could you betray me a second time Kenma😔. Anyways I had a very fun time playing with you! (Even if you betrayed me) We should all definitely do this again. 

20,000 likes

ApplePi 1 minute ago

I guess it was pretty fun messing around with you so I guess we could do it again. 

40 likes 

———————————————————————————

"Kenma, Kenma, Kenma, come back here I saw what you commented" Hinata says running in with a teasing look. 

"Why are you acting like it's such a big deal I was just being nice," Kenma says trying to brush over it. 

"I'm making a big deal because you agreed to doing another video with them and you never agree to things like that!" 

"Ugh whatever I was just listening to what you said about making new friends and what not” he mumbles. 

Hinata’s face brightens up when he says that. 

He jumps onto Kenma giving him a hug and says, “Kenma! You listened to me Kenma!” 

Kenma pretend grumbles in annoyance even though he has a tiny smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok fellow kitty cats I hoped you liked this chapter. Sorry if the grammar is pretty bad I didn’t get to check over this one as much as the other. 
> 
> But anyway bye guy hope you have a great day!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading I hope you enjoyed it! 
> 
> Also question what do you guys think of the title I think it might be a little dumb, but it’s all I could come up with. If you have a new suggestion please comment.


End file.
